Too Late
by here-not-there
Summary: He couldn't predict the future but he knew that at this moment, he wasn't too late. Stella's shot. How does a conversation between Mac and Flack change things? post Pay Up. MacStella *one shot*


**This is my first CSI:NY fanfic so I'm not sure how it's working out. **

**I'd love to hear from all of those that are reading to know what you guys think! :)**

**So, along with the show! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.  
**

* * *

Mac's heart flipped when he walked into the hospital room. There she was, sleeping so peacefully. He chuckled lightly. Stella looked like she was sleeping at home if it wasn't for the huge ugly bandage on her right shoulder and the unflattering hospital robe. Only Stella could sleep so peacefully after being shot. She was too strong to be taken down by a bullet.

Stella stirred when she heard a familiar chuckle. Her eyes fluttered open, awareness oblivious, she knew this person too well. A smile appeared on her face.

"Hey," she greeted her visitor with a smile.

"Hey Stel," he said as he took the seat besides the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Good enough to go home." Stella replied hopefully.

Mac laughed. "Stella, you have a broken collarbone, two ribs from the table that collapsed on you. Look, you're even in pain right now from even the slightest movements. Home would probably temporarily equal hospital in your condition."

Stella groaned. "But the food here sucks," she whined, hoping to earn some sympathy from her best friend.

"That's why I brought you this pudding." Mac said, pulling Stella's favorite chocolate pudding out of his pocket.

"Aw Mac, thanks!" Stella happily took the pudding from Mac and was already digging into it before Mac could spin his head around her actions. The comical act brought a smile to Mac's lips.

Stella looked up from her life-savor. She smiled confusingly when she saw Mac's expression, "what?"

Mac just smiled even wider and shook his head.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence. It never was. The silence shared between the two was cherished as evidence that proved their relationships and understanding were beyond words.

"How's Flack holding up?" Stella asked after a few minutes.

Mac let out a sad sigh. Flack had finally found someone that could make him laugh from his heart and love deeply. But now Angell was gone and he was a total wreck.

Mac and the others took turns keeping him company, hoping that he would eventually get over Angell's death. Mac knew that the scar was always going to be there, but at least they could try to lessen the pain. He had just had a few drinks with Flack before coming in to visit Stella.

"He's better. But it's going to take time." Mac said sadly. Flack was a good detective and a great friend. He hated to see him this way.

Stella nodded solemnly, "These things always take time," she said softly, turning to face the window.

Mac followed Stella's gaze, remembering the conversation he had with Flack a few hours ago.

_"I took too long Mac," Flack said as he took a long swing of his beer, "I've loved her for months but I didn't make the move till it was too late."_

_Mac looked at the young detective he grew to love over the years, "You weren't too late Flack. You made Angell happy. You were happy." _

_"Were," Flack repeated sadly, "Hell, if it wasn't for my sister's drinking problem, I would've probably never made the move."_

_Mac just watched Flack. He didn't know what to say to lessen his pain. _

_"Mac," Flack suddenly said, "Don't follow my mistakes. Don't wait till it's too late." _

_Mac looked at Flack. Was he already drunk? He had no idea what Flack was warning him about. Question was clear in his eyes._

_"You love her Mac. And so does she. Go tell her that you love her before it's too late," Flack said remorsefully, "don't follow my steps. I was too late."_

"Flack told me something today." Mac said quietly, still facing the window.

Stella turned to face Mac. He was always so strong for his friends. But Stella knew it was just a cover. Every once in a while, he would slip and Stella would see the fragileness. This was one of the times.

"He told me not to wait till it was too late."

Stella stared at him, puzzled. Mac was usually a straight-forward guy.

"I don't understand, Mac."

Mac turned around to face Stella. He took her in. Even in those ugly robes and the tubes that invaded her thin arms, her beauty wasn't decreased.

He took a deep breath. It was already at the back of his tongue. There was no use biting it back now.

"I was horrified when you fell to the floor yesterday. It killed me thinking, that if even for a moment, you would…never wake up again." Mac couldn't get himself to say the word. He lifted his eyes to meet Stella's puzzled gaze, "Stel, I don't…I can't…" his voice was already breaking, tears were already building up. He didn't even realize he was shaking until Stella reached over and took his hand in hers.

"I'm going to be fine, Mac. I'm sorry to have worried you." She said gently.

Mac gave Stella a sad smile. She was always so reassuring. Always caring for the people around her.

"I love you Stella," Mac suddenly blurted out, "For a moment, I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I couldn't bear with that. I couldn't live with that."

Stella's eyes widened in surprise, but a screen of affection quickly washed it away.

"You're not too late, Mac," she said with undeniable affection in her voice as she gently squeezed his hand.

Mac looked up to find Stella beaming at him, cheeks slightly flushed.

"I love you, too."

A smile appeared on Mac's face. The first heart-filled smile in days. He leaned over and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her forehead. He gently placed a small kiss where his finger was seconds ago, taking in the scent of her rose shampoo.

He couldn't predict the future but he knew that at this moment, he wasn't too late.

* * *

**Please remember to review! :D**


End file.
